Nisekoi: Chance of a Lifetime
by Jodeci
Summary: Raku and Tsugumi have felt a slight attraction towards each other for some time now. Their relationship is kindled into something more serious when Tsugumi makes an audacious demand, allowing them to experience each others company in a more private setting. What kind of an impact will it have on their lives when their feelings become too earnest to keep secret?


_**Nisekoi: Chance of a Lifetime**_

 _Chapter 1;_ _Tsugumi's Unplanned Proposal_

* * *

 **T** **hese past few nights I've been thoroughly disappointed with my performance.**

' _What's going on with me?'_

I thought.

I embarrassed myself again today. I got my butt kicked in the dojo, and hell, I couldn't even get a perfect score at the gun range. I don't know why, but I'm forgetting basic submissions and strike patterns that I've drilled for years; and this is the first time I've failed at the range in the past 10 years.

I threw open the door to my room carelessly, walking in and jumping on my bed. I buried my head in my favorite light blue pillow and poked my nose out, thinking about my situation.

' _All the girls I've talked to about these feelings… They all say the same thing: That I'm_ — _I'm in... love.'_

"No! No! No!"

I smother my head in the soft pillow trying to put out the rush of heat seeping into my face.

Raku Ichijou's image trespassed into my thoughts. His handsome face and mature expression profiled by his spiky hair had cemented itself in my permanent memory.

I use to think of him as a weak nobody, who was woefully going through life contempt with making nothing of himself. But now, since I started spending more time with him, I've really become fond of him. He's strong willed and dependable. He puts himself in harm's way solely to protect those he cares about—A quality in a person I'm not familiar with, being part of a gang and all.

I childishly roll off the bed, deciding to not be lazy and wash myself sooner, rather than later tonight.

I step into the contemporarily decorated bathroom, running my fingers across the smooth marble countertop. I eventually rest my hand on the crystal faucet handle, turning the water on and going about my normal routine: brushing my teeth, washing my face, moisturizing… all that stuff.

I rub the sweet, black berry scented cream into my body, pausing at the top of my bosoms and studying myself in the mirror.

I finish applying the cream.

"I can't believe I'm still growing. I think I'm going to need more bras again."

Sadly, a thought crossed my mind again and again.

 _'How did Raku mistake me for a boy? I'm really big...'_

I shake my head, blurting out madly and slamming my palms onto the counter.

"Ughhh! Why do I associate him with everything?!"

With an irritated sigh, I expel myself from the bathroom, slamming the light switch on my way out.

I throw on a long T-shirt, covering my underwear, and slip into bed.

Allowing myself to drift off to sleep was an act of guilt.

I always ended up fantasizing about Raku. The feeling it gives me wraps me up in it's warmth, but it frustrates me so much at the same time. In order to be alert enough to watch over young miss, though, I need to get a good night's sleep, one way or another. Even if I think of him…

' _Protecting young miss is the number one priority. I can't let trivial thoughts interfere with that.'_

I vainly affirm myself.

"Yeah, that's right."

So with that, _I guess I'll just…_

I feel my hands grasp the lining of my bed sheets tighter as slumber carries me off into fantasy.

 **೦೦೦**

I always wake up at dawn.

Preparing breakfast and dinner is what I look forward to most everyday, next to seeing what Onodera's wearing of course.

It's like meditation for me.

Being able to enjoy my hobby, especially on a platform of such extravagance as my family's kitchen, is enough to get me out of bed any day.

I feel like I'm the star of a popular cooking show when I go at it in here.

For the past few days, I've been making Miso soup. It's pretty time consuming, but it's one of my favorite dishes to prepare. The smell of the Dashi, simmering vegetables, and fish always gets the estate up and buzzing.

I dip the soup scoop in the steamy broth, getting a nice full sample to test.

The warm broth heats the back of throat as I drink from the scoop. I revel in its pleasant taste, enhanced by its aroma.

"Perfect!"

I grab dozens of lacquer bowls off of the shelves, lining them up on the stainless steel counter top. I reach into the pot with my scoop and start to fill each bowl with nourishing Miso. With a bowl in one hand, I walk over to the shoji, sliding it open and presenting my work proudly to the occupants of the room.

" _Young Master's cooking!"_

Hoorays sounded off from all directions, escalating to a volume level way too high for the early morning.

Every day, I swear, I come a little closer to going deaf.

I step back into the dim kitchen preparing to serve my _family_ their breakfast. I call them family loosely because, if I had my way, I would gladly distance myself from these immoral gangsters.

I can't wait till I propose to Onodera. As soon as we get married I'm going to whisk her away to a faraway island where it's always sunny and beautiful. We'll live there for the rest of our lives and grow old together, just the two of us.

I close my eyes, tilting my head upwards, thinking about my crush. Onodera's cute face with her shy, adorable expression. My legs tremble slightly and I exhale through my smile.

 _'She's so perfect.'_

I let my head fall to the side on my right shoulder, casting a glance into the other room where my tenants feast.

I scratch my head as I watch them scarf down the meal, like hungry children after recess.

Maybe I was coming off a bit harsh. I guess they're somewhat tolerable.

Unlike her.

Just then, I heard a door crack open and a shrill, undesirable voice echoed through the halls.

"I'm here, honey! Come on, It's time to go to school. We're going to be late!"

Ryu looked at me with a worried glance.

"She sounds annoyed. You'd better leave now, young master."

I sigh as I began taking off my apron and returning it to the kitchen.

"She's always like this. Even if I'm not late"

I grab my bag off the hanger on the wall and walk towards my front door, unenthused. I fake a big stupid grin, checking over my shoulders for observers.

My eyes eventually met with Chitoge's.

She was also smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, honey! You look especially beautiful today!"

Sweat beads formed on my forehead as I choked out those words.

"And you too are looking quite handsome, as always!"

We make eye contact and nervously laugh together.

I walk down the steps and onto the sidewalk, trying not to notice Chitoge walking next to me.

It's not long before my house is out of sight behind us.

 _*Thump*_

"Agh!"

I grasp a growing knot on my head, turning around angrily.

"What the hell?!"

Chitoge held up her finger, beginning to scold me.

"You're waking up later and later everyday! You know we have to walk together every morning. Have some consideration! I swear, if people start thinking of me as a lazy slacker, I'm going to pummel you!"

"Okay-Okay! Calm down, you gorilla!"

I continue down the street massaging my head.

"You could've just asked me… Why do you always h-"

I turn around, catching sight of the sole of a boot heading straight for my chest.

 _*Thwack-Crash*_

My life flashed before my eyes. I'm not surprised, though. Just another daily ritual I have to deal with. At least I'm getting this part of my day over with early.

I gasp, filling my lungs with air as I pry my body out of the defaced cement wall of a modest corner shop.

My eyes met with the only pair of red I've come to know. They pierced through me, beaming with duty and anger.

"Raku Ichijou! Why did young miss hit you?! If you're trying to make inappropriate advances, I'm going to kill you right here and now."

Tsugumi Seishirou.

Even though I know she probably wouldn't kill me, part of me doesn't feel like challenging her.

I get back to my feet, dusting myself off. I put on my facade calmly. For some reason, seeing her face put me at ease despite her kicking me into the wall.

"Oh! Honey was just yelling at me for sleeping in again!"

Tsugumi stepped towards me, inches from my face. Her bangs bounced cutely as she raised her voice at me.

"Raku Ichijou! If you compromise her reputation because you can't get up on time, I'll have no choice but to make your life miserable!

' _Oh, trust me, you don't need to put in any extra effort. My life's already miserable, thanks to you two.'_

I thought.

"From now on, I'll be coming to your house to wake you up every morni-"

My eyebrow raised and I turned to look at her.

"Hm?"

Her cheeks looked a bit pink.

' _What's up with her? Why'd she just pause?'_

She looked up at me, furious.

"You heard me!"

She huffed and started talking to Chitoge.

I was pretty happy Chitoge had someone to keep her busy on our way to school. One less bother for me. Thanks, Tsugumi.

"Don't worry, miss, I'll make sure he wakes up on time for you."

Tsugumi nodded Chikage.

"You hear that, Raku? You'd better wake up on time."

I grit my teeth at Chitoge.

" _Yeah, yeah."_

She smiled at me, deviously. Chitoge seemed to like seeing me in pain.

I rest my hands on my head, planning on keeping them there indefinitely, as the three of us walk towards school.

' _Soon I'll be able to see Onodera.'_

I smile to myself, trying to drown out reality. I focus on my mental place of solitude: In an intimate situation with Onodera. For some reason though, I feel something nagging at my conscience, begging me me to acknowledge it.

' _Hm?'_

I glance over to my right.

I swear I just felt like Tsugumi was looking at me.

' _Onodera.'_

I try to think about a situation to fantasize about, but I stop again suddenly due to a weird thought crossing my mind.

' _Why was Tsugumi looking at me just now?'_

I look down at my shoes, rationalizing the thought to myself..

' _She was probably just thinking about how awful it's gonna be to have to see me every morning. Whatever…'_

I focus my eyes on the side Tsugumi walked without turning my head.

' _But when she said that, she stuttered slightly and her cheeks turned pink. Hm... I don't know, maybe she's just weird.'_

I sigh as I look up at the school growing in size as we close in on it.

I honestly don't know why I'm so concerned.

 **೦೦೦**

' _Crap, I think he noticed me looking at him.'_

My fingers twirl my hair as I sit through the boring lecture, daydreaming.

' _Why should I even care? I can't let me feelings get in the way of making sure young miss is happy, even if that means I have to go to Raku Ichijou's house every morni-'_

I felt my face grow hot. It probably turned a sharp red color, too. I slam my head into my desk, creating a loud embarrassing thud noise.

' _I-I have to go to Raku Ichijou's h-house every m-m_ o _rning?! What was I thinking?!'_

"Seishirou, are you alright? Why are you shaking your head so much?"

I hear Shu ask from the seat next to me. I slam my fists down, facing him angrily.

"It's N-Nothing!"

Who was I trying to fool? My face is probably so red right now; and I'm sweating like an idiot.

Shu's glance reflected the light of the window, hiding his eyes underneath the white glare of his glasses. He was making one of his perverted smiles at me. Was he trying to get me to kill him?

"Hehe… you like him don't you?"

I grit my teeth pulling out my revolver and pointing it at him with intent to kill.

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!"_

The whole class shifted in their seats, turning to look at me. I glance around looking at all their faces. Chitoge was laughing at me and Raku was looking at my gun with a startled expression. I have to hand it to Shu. He was still laughing at me even as he faced down the barrel of my gun.

I exhale deeply and fold my arms, putting my gun away.

I looked up to see Raku looking straight at me, laughing and gesturing in a way I interpreted to mean: "Shu can be an idiot sometimes, huh?"

I nod him and close my eyes, smiling as jovially as I can. My cheeks where only a bit warm now.

I was surprised by what I was looking at when I opened my eyes again.

Raku was still looking at me, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

My heart flutters and I grasp the cuffs of my sleeves nervously. I stare down towards my desk trying to hide my face as the heat comes rushing back into my cheeks.

I grow frustrated and look back up at him as to say: "Stop it! Stop looking at me like that!"

Unfortunately, He locks me into eye contact with his sapphire eyes.

"Is everything alright class?"

We break eye contact and face the ditsy teacher, whom had just noticed the commotion, turning away from the drabbles on the chalkboard to check on us.

 _*Ding*_

The bell went off and all the students started shuffling out of their seats.

I get up, letting out another exhale.

' _I'm hopeless.'_

Maiko bounced up trying to engage me in stupid conversation.

"Nice one, Seishirou! Give him a few more of those cute watery eyes and he'll fall for you for sure!"

I grunt and shoot the annoying Shu a harsh look.

Of course he maintains his expression, sporting that same stupid grin. I give up.

"Just stop, Maiko. It's not like that."

I really wish he would just drop it. Even if I could somehow get Raku to feel the same way I do, I don't know if we could ever truly be together. Besides, I couldn't hurt young miss like that.

I looked down at my desk trying to hide my eyes, but Maiko ducked down finding them quickly.

"Oh, come on! You're in love, Miss Tsugumi. Don't deny it. Trust me, I can tell. Heh, heh, heh."

A gasp shortly and my body washes over with heat upon hearing those invariable words. My legs almost gave way.

"S-Shut up, Maiko!"

He just giggles at me. Maiko is always pushing my buttons with this kind of stuff. Even so, this overwhelming feeling of _something_ is really weirding me out. I'm supposed to be a duty-hardened hitman. How are such trivial things driving me almost to the point of paralysis?

Maiko got up, starting to leave.

"Don't worry, Seishirou, I have faith that It will work out for you. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that you two were meant for each other."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, affirmingly.

"I think Raku would love to have someone like you, y'know, taking care of him."

Normally I would throw him out the window for touching me, but this time I tolerate him.

His words somehow gave me hope—In some impossible scenario, through some crazy way—that Raku and I could be a thing.

Wait.

 _HE'S TOUCHING ME?!_

I grab Maiko's forearm slinging him over my back and throwing him out the window, sending him crashing to the ground. He yelped, thudding against the ground perfectly audible from where I was standing.

I smile, grateful for his counseling.

' _Alright. I'll stop lying to myself. I'm definitely in love with him, but as of right now, I can't let him know. In fact, I don't think I should ever let him know. That would just end poorly for him, Chitoge, and I.'_

I felt content for my situation.

' _I'm perfectly fine with that admiring from afar. Just seeing him happy is enough for me.'_

 **೦೦೦**

I toss bird feed into the grassy patch, tending to the last of the animals in the school garden.

I'm in quite an awful mood. Onodera said she was going to study with Ruri so she couldn't make it today.

The sun's going down and I've finished the last of my duties.

' _I guess it's time to head home.'_

I thought.

I grab my bag off the bench and head back through campus and out onto the city streets. The pretty orange horizon just put me in a worse mood thinking about what could've been if Onodera hadn't had to study.

I let out a large sigh and throw my hands over my head.

' _Hmm, what should I make for dinner? Maybe some pork and fried rice? Or maybe beef hot pot?'_

I thought, trudging along.

Thinking about cooking relieved some of my stress. I decided on a dish as I walked down the market street. A glimpse of a light blue ribbon decorating a soup kitchen sign reminded me of Tsugumi.

I thought about earlier today when Shu pissed her off. Reliving the moment made me chuckle.

' _She's a scary woman, but she can be awfully cute. She could stand toe to toe with Onedera if I'm being honest. Every time I look at her her beauty captivates me. I wonder what it would be like to date someone like her…'_

Oddly enough, thinking about Tsugumi also relieved some of my stress.

' _She's coming to wake me up every morning now I guess. That'll kind of be like dating her.'_

I rest my palm on my forehead feeling slight embarrassment towards the interest.

I round the corner of the street and close in on my estate. In a few moments, I arrive.

I greet all my ecstatic family members before proceeding to my room, after a brush off all their questions regarding my romantic life.

I drop my heavy book bag on the ground.

' _Totally not looking forward to prying that thing open after dinner…'_

I change out of my uniform and put looser, more comfortable clothes. I crack my knuckles and stroll into the kitchen.

' _A nice end to a long day.'_


End file.
